A love of Two Youtubers
by TheGeekyWriter
Summary: When a non so famous youtuber meets a famous BajanCanadian, She and him begin to fall in love. This is fluff but not too much, this is for girls ONLY! (BajanCanadianxOC)
1. Chapter 1 OC's Profile

**Okay Geekers, I never really did any of this, BajanCanadianxOC or Reader, so i'll have two versions, 1. Is with you, the reader, 2. is one with an OC. NO LEMONS! I HATE LEMONS! So if wanted a lemon... sorry, this fanfic girl dosen't do lemons... So this is the OC one and the first chapter is just the bio the rest, pretty easy. If you want the reader, i'll post it soon. So if you guys have any requests for me like this, let me know and yea... and if you guys want to just skip this page and try to imagine your own, go right ahead**

**LETS START!**

**Don't own BajanCanadian only my character...**

Name: Kathryn Johnson

Age: 19

Gender: Female (You guys probably knew that by now)

Skin: White as a sheet {Not trying to be rasist cause i'm not}

Hair color: A nice light brown

Eye color: light, crystal, blue

Personality: A GeekyGamer{LOL me...} Wears gaming t-shirts with skinny jeans she makes herself, U.S Polo shoes {I have some...} She got A's and B's before she graduated high school

Favorite games: Sims 3, Minecraft, Need for Speed World, Roblox, Zelda games...

Favorite foods: Mac and cheese, ceareal, salads, mostly anything that's infront of her

Favorite sport: SHE DOSEN'T HAVE ONE CAUSE SHE'S A GAMER OOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOH!... sorry xD

Favorite books: Divergent series

**And there was WAY more to put down but you guy's will just figure it out when you read the story**


	2. Chapter 2 The first look

**Okay so you guy's read her personality and such so... LETS START**

**Dont own Bajan only my character**

I sit in front of my computer screen, clicking on the mouse's left key chopping down wood, I beging to talk for my YouTube channel.

"Hey guys, what's going on, TheGeekyGamer is here and today we are playing..." I actually forgot what I was playing. "Hold on." I stop the recording and pull up the game I was playing on one of my favorite Minecraft servers.

I continue again with the recording, "Survial Hunger Games, Hunger Games... whatever it's called..." I begin to hit the W key on my laptop for my character to keep walking in the woods.

"So far we have collected four pieces of wood, one gold ingot, and a stick, Like. A. Boss." I say, even though I was still practically a noob at playing Hunger Games... even though I have played MineCraft for almost a month now..."

I stop in my tracks and sigh, I stop the recording and exit out of Minecraft. "Don't feel like playing anymore." I say to myself, I open up my Youtube channel and I officially hit 1,000 subscribers.

I feel excitement through me and immediately run to twitter, I begin a Q&A deal and in the next two minutes, I got over a hundred questions.

After an hour of watching Supernatural, I begin the questions, I set my recording things and my camera.

"Hey guys, Geeky here and we officially hit 1,000 subs! So I went to twitter and asked for the Q&A himglilagi stuff and after the next two hours, I got over... alot of questions."

I pull out my phone and begin with question number one. "Do you like cheese?" I slowly look at the camrea in a funny way.

"I love cheese..." I smiled and grin at the camera. "Next question, are you dating anyone? You Geekers are always asking! Just kidding, uh, no i'm not... well, not anymore." I trail off, I begin on the next question.

"Do you like anyone on youtube, as in like; love anyone?" I smile, "I do, but I wont tell ANY of you guys... Okay one hint, he's in Team Crafted."

I scroll down to the next question, to the funniest thing... "Hey, just talking about Team Crafted. If you wanted to be, would you want to be in Team Crafted? Well, actually, yes. It would be a really cool experience to meet the famous Minecrafters... Miners... Okay yeah i just lost it."

I smiled and then quickly look back down at my phone.

[Mitch's POV]

After playing a live stream of Hunger Games, I look in my PM box of my YouTube account just to make sure if anyone said anything about it, I see a PM from someone to check out this GeekyGamers page?

I click on the link and it brings me to the girls page, I click on one of her vids called Minecraft Games FAILIURE! I smile and click the 'skip ad' it brings me to funny music Bodil uses when he does his trolling vids.

"Okay so Geekers we- NO!" A girls voice screams as someone killed her, I smirk, trying not to laugh.

"Okay so I went onto Sky's server and where playing hide and seek and so- Dude why do you keep hitting me, ima block not a- " I could hear a slam, "IM ON THE SAME TEAM!"

I couldn't help it anymore, she was just too funny. I scan the other videos until I saw a Skype me. I clicked on it and It had her skype name.

"Maybe..." I began, i copy her name and immediately go into my skype, i paste her name and she was the only one that came up, i clicked the 'send friend request' and sit there and wait.

[Kathryn's POV]

I sit reading Insurgent until my computer rings for my Skype, I walk over to my laptop and sit down, opening up Skype.

I see a friend request from BajanCanadian? I have second thoughts rolling into my head. "No..." I see the pic of the actual BajanCanadian and hit 'accept' I click the camera button and I could hear the beeps.

Then I heard a cute man's voice pick up. "Hella?" I smirk trying not laugh. "Hi im TheGeekyGamer." He then sounded excited, "Oh, your dat pretty Bajan who is super funny!" I smiled from the compliment, at least he couldn't see me.

"Yes, i get it that you have seen my vids?" "Dey are gorgeous... he um, not trying to be a stalker or pervert or anything but, what do you look like?" I suddenly blush really good.

I click the camera button again so my facecam turns on, making my face meet his hot face. "Oh..." He trailed off, he sat there like someone threw a love bag at him.

Then I could hear JeromeASF coming up. "Hey Mitch uh Ad- Oh who's the pretty Bacca?" Mitch still sits there, "Mitch?" "Huh? Oh uh, i saw some of her vids and decided to skype her."

Jerome nodded and walked away, closing the door.

"So Mitch, um, do you live in California?" "Yeah I actually do." excitement tolls through me again. "Wait, before I say something, whats your name?" "Kathryn Johnson." He smiled, "Maybe we can go and meet up some time?"

"Uh sure yeah." I smile again.

After two to four hours of talking and a few hints on flirting from Mitch, I finally had to say my good bye's, Coffee at starbucks and then go see a movie?

_I think my Crush on Youtube like's me._

**Okay so the next chapter involves ALOT of fluff so if you like fluff stuff, I like it, the next chapter is for you. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Too many emotions

**Okay to my surprise, in one night ONE NIGHT! This story got 84 views... WHOA! Now THATS a world record xD! So like I said in the last chapter, Mitch and Kathryn are gonna go get some coffee and go see Hunger Games: Catching Fire, LOL it's da best movie for this story.**

**SO LETS START!'**

**Don't own the Bajan only my character...**

I stood in front of my turquoise body mirror, the clock read 4:30A.M. I was super excited, how can you NOT be excited for when your going to hang out with your you tube crush?

I looked at myself in the mirror, I'm wearing a creeper shirt with checkered overalls, jean colored skinny jeans I made myself with are super tight. I also wear my favorite black U.S. polo high tops.

I gasp, "I forgot where and when to meet up at!" I dart over to my computer and open it up, I immediately log in and click on Skype, I check Mitch's Skype, thank god, he's on.

[_Mitch's POV... or Sky's...]_

I look at the Skype screen to see a girl that just texted, 'What time do you wanna meet up, also, where do you want to me up?" I smile.

"Hey Mitch, is this your girlfriend!" I begin to stutterly laugh, Mitch come stomping in as he pushes me aside. "No! She's just a girl I saw and where gonna go and get coffee and see Catching Fire."

"Oh, so this is your girlfriend?" He slapped his hand up to his forehead and begins to laugh. "Adam, you, you really know how to push me." Then all I could see and hear was myself being pushed off the chair and me screaming for help.

"HALP! HALP! I'm being attacked by Mitch over his girlfriend!" Then Jerome come's running in helping Mitch?! "Don't worry buddy, he wont do dis to you anymore." Then I was being dragged away from Mitch's computer.

[Mitch's POV]

"Jeez... Oh." I respond quickly, 'Sorry, I was tackling Adam xD, anyways, I could pick you up before the coffee and you can come and get to meet team crafted.'

I wait a few seconds until she gives me her address and a excited response.

I feel like a happy Bajan.

[_Kathryn's POV]_

4:30P.M. runs though my head, I feel super excited for this date-no 'hang' out. "I wonder what where going to watch?" I say to myslef, I just couldn't keep it in anymore, I go onto Minecraft and go onto the fridge server.

I set my recording up and begin. "Hey what's going on Geekers, today, we are on the fridge and-" Then my Skype goes off, I stop recording and see that it's Mitch.

"Hey Mitch." "Hey Kat." Kat? Huh, i get a new nickname... yes! "What are you doin'?" I don't hesitate this time. "Uh nothing, i'm just recording for a vid." "Can I join?" I smile, "Sure!"

I could hear some bangs and a rattle.

"Okay, ready." Mitch replied, I continue back with the recording. "Hey Geekers, we have a guest star..." Mitch excitedly began. "It's me BajanCanadian playing with a noob at Minecraft!" I look into the facecam with a poker face.

"Anyways, where playing... actually, what are we playing?" "Well Kat. Where playing MineCraft HUNGER GAMES." Mitch slammed his hands onto the table.

"Okay so... what game are we going into Mitch?" There was a long silence. "Well, where going into lobby 2! Quick join!" I laugh and quickly keep hitting arena 2.

"Okay in!" I shout.

After 10 minutes, Mitch lost and I was supposed to win... I did! "Yeah Kat! Ya did it!" I smile, my first time winning Hunger Games!

"Okay guys, it was nice playing with Mitch, see you guy's next time!" "Bye!"

I smile as we stop our recording. "So Kathryn..." I lean in closely as he laughed slightly. "Um, would you mind if I could come over earlier?" I don't hesitate with any movement. "Yeah, Sure when?" "Now."

I freeze... now? "Uh, sure?" I could see him smile wide. "Meet you in... five minutes." He left the Skype call and I arose from my chair and plopped onto my bed. I could feel my love sensation rising again, and again, and again.

_5 mins later..._

Then I heard a knock on my door, I exit my room and walk to the main door of my apartment. I open it to see a handsome man, he was actually taller than me... most boys are shorter than me, I come up to Mitch's shoulder!  
"Hey Mitch, come in." I open the door wider to let the YouTuber in.

"Nice place." I sat down on the couch as he sat a cushion away from me.

"Thanks." I smile, for some reason, he couldn't stop looking at me... "Hey Kat, uh, what do you like to do for fun?" "Well, I like to play video games, read, really nerdy stuff." He laughed slightly, this is him, BajanCanadian. THE BajanCanadian...

I could never tell him about my past life, it'll kill me, and he'll probably never talk to me again...

"So did I ever get your number?" I look up at him, "I don't think so? Do you want it?" He nodded, I went over to my kitchen and wrote my number on a yellow sticky note.

"Thanks." He smiled as he gave me his number. I took it and sat down.

After twelve hours pass by, and with Mitch, nothing could be better than this, for the past 19 years, this has to be the best day of them all, and it's going to get better!

We begin to get into Mitch's white Malibu car, it was clean, I would never expect to see a clean car... We're going to the Starbucks near to the theater, then we could walk over the movies.

We sit at the Starbucks café waiting for our coffee. This whole day seems like a dream.

"So I moved to America when I was in fourth grade, that's when I met Jerome." I nodded like I was listening... WHAT I WAS! "So ever since that, we've been best bacca's since childhood."

I smile as I hear Mitch's childhood... but it kills me to not tell him mine... I just, I just can't do it...

Then I see a waiter coming out with strong, black , coffee for us. "Thank you." Mitch repeats what I said, when I touch the hot cup, I see a memory, It was when I was smaller, like 10 or 11, I am chained up with only a dirty dress up, my body like that, then someone slashes hot water onto me and I scream.

I pull my hand fast away from the coffee, I blink a few times until I realize that Mitch is looking at me in a concerning way. "You okay Kat?" I look back at the handsome man.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine..." But I wasn't, my memory are coming back again, I thought I would never have to think about them again...

"You wanna talk about something else?" I nod, I can't bear to talk about childhoods. "So... I was deciding that maybe we can go and see Catching Fire?" I look back at him and smile.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." We continue to talk about YouTube and other things, like personal life and such.

[Mitch's POV]

I can't understand why she is acting like this, one moment she's all happy, and now she's gloomy?

"Hey um, wanna start going, the movie is about to start in about 25 minutes." I nod as we pick up our coffee's.

during the walk, it was nice how I tried to tickle her down the street. when we go to the theater, I paid for our tickets and we walk up to the highest row of the theater, I pulled out my phone and looked onto twitter.

I could tell some stuff was coming into people's heads...

'Mitch, are u and theGeekyGamer dating?' I read the tweet over, and over, and over again...

how much I wanted to... but I didn't know about her...

"Hey Kat," She looked at me; her beautiful crystal blue eyes looking into my brown eyes. "Hm?" "I was wondering if uh... well,are you... dating anyone?"

[Kathryn's POV]

Oh my god, did he just ask me that? I now see bad memory with my ex boyfriend. "No, no I'm not." I think I made his night. "Okay, cool." I smile, try to forget what happened at the coffee shop.

Later into the movie, Mitch wrapped his arm around my shoulders... which made me smile even more...

but things happened bad...

I saw Gale being whipped by the capitol guards and it reminds me of my childhood, I quickly stand up and run out, tears forming in my eyes.

Mitch looks after me, I could see him stand up and look back at me.

I run out of the theater and run to the car, It was Mitch's car so I didn't have the keys, I choked out tears and coughs, It was so cold and I didn't even bother to bring a jacket. I close my eye's and see that man...

_that monster...I could see myself being whipped by that man..._

_He ruined my life!_

I could hear fast footsteps approaching me...

_It was Mitch_

'Kathryn, are you okay?" He kneeled down next to me and gave me his jacket. I look at him, my eyes red and puffy.

"I can't tell you..." Maybe I'm starting to realize that if I don't tell someone soon, It'll kill me.

He looked at me with concerning eyes, he helped me up and we sat in the car...

_I began my life story._

**Im SO sorry that this chapter was really crappy than the other one, tomorrows will be better I promise, also don't forget to R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4 Her story

**Le short story...**

**Le me comes back from school and checks laptop...**

**Me: Alright, Le me check... WHOA! *Sees 219 views... and falls out of chair***

**Okay so from that short story, you could tell that i'm pretty happy from how many people actually take their time to read my story. :) So for that matter, i'm gonna continue with these YoutuberXOC stories and my next one involves a reluctant Sky... or Cryoatic vote on my profile page on which one you want me to do next after this story.**

**LE START!**

**Don't own Bajan, ONLY my character...**

[Kathryn's POV]

_I_ _sat in the passenger seat of Mitch's car, how will I be able to tell him? I look out the side window, I could tell Mitch was getting antsy._

"Mitch... it's incredible on how we only met just yesterday and it feels like we have been friends for a very long time... but whatever I tell you, please... please don't think of me the wrong way."

He nodded, maybe he'll be the first person to know about my past. "Mitch... when I was five, I was stolen from my home and was never brought back, the man's name was John Ness... he would use to whip me, throw hot water at me... and I never found a light at the end of the dark, deep, tunnel.

But then I found an exit, just to let you know, he brought me to a sewer. When I turned fourteen, I escaped and finished my schooling... I just, I just... I couldn't find my parents, I couldn't find anyone to take me in."

Mitch sat there looking at me with a worried expression, he felt sorry for me...

_or did he?_

[Mitch's POV]

She was abducted? and that wasn't too long ago...

I began. "Kat," She looked up at me. "Yes?" I could see faint tears unraveling from her eyes. "Kat, you can stop telling me, I won't tell anyone."

She looked at me, then I could see her mouth move, but no words coming out.

I touched her shoulder and she didn't move, I look out of the main window of the car and see lots of people coming out of the movie theater, looks like Catching Fire ended.

She looked at the same place I was looking at, she lowered her eyes and a small "Sorry" came out of her mouth.

"I rub her shoulder and respond with "It's okay."

"If you want to, we can go to my place and you can meet Team Crafted?" She looked at me and shook her head. "I'm sorry Mitch, I just..."

[Kathryn's POV]

I pulled the car doors hatch and exited the car, I shook my head and walked onto the sidewalk, I didn't look back, I can't belive I told one of the biggest YouTubers my back story...

_and then I just walked away?_

It didn't feel right, how I just walked away from him and he is all alone. Now it's raining and my apartment is twenty miles away...

I just want to be alone. No! I can't!

I'm fighting with myself again, I sit down in the pouring rain as I cover my head and sob. Thanks Gale and the stupid Hunger Games!

Mitch looked at me,he walked out of the car and picked my up. One arm under my legs and one across my back.

_He set me in the passenger seat and he got in, I didn't know where we where going..._

**OH SNAPPY SNUE! (sorry Pewds reference :) ) So I have thought for a while, do you guys want me to start a YouTube channel, and you guys will probably know what it will be called... x) So vote on my profile page, also while your there, take the time to read my profile and my fan art micgig :) also sorry for such a long chapter, im kinda feeling sick so... (P.S. this was at least better than last nights crap...)**


	5. Chapter 5 Feelings

**Okay so the amount of reviews im getting from people are like... OH MY FLOGOGO GOSH! ITS SO MANY LOVE! So le short story part two**

**At night...**

**Me: Alright, lets check fanfiction before bed... OH MY GOD! 298 views with 108 vistors YOU GUYS ROCK! I have to say it but for this month, The Love of Two Youtubers have OFFICALLY beat my other stories... so i'm gonna make you all excited at the end of this story... :) HAHAHA LOLZ!**

**Dont own the Bajan ONLY my character**

[Kathryns POV]

I felt shudders go up my back as we approched a large house with cars parked outside...

Was this Team Crafted house?

Mitch exited the car and quickly ran in front of the car where I could see his shadow in the rain from the headlight's light's.

He opened the door and took his leather jacket off, he put over my head and we quickly ran to the front door. He took out his keys and unlocked it, he let me in, to which I saw a huge living room with alot of gaming consoles, posters and... TEAM CRAFTED!

"Hey Mitch... oh, thats, your girlfriend?" They made me sound like I was desies... but that changed quickly.

"Hey, listen she's not my girlfriend!"(Authors note: not yet...) Mitch tossed the keys into a red bowl and looked at Jerome and Adam with a face I never seen before on such a funny man...

"Guys, come here." Adam and Jerome followed Mitch into the kitchen...

[Mitch's POV]

Ieaned up against the counter, Adam and Jerome huddled around me"Look guys, i'm serious with Kathryn, she's really pretty, funny, and smart. But she has a backstory which I can't even explain. Please don't screw up like last time I tried to get a girlfirend."

They looked at him with a are-you-serious-face. "Mitch, if you like her that much, we won't screw it up for you." Jerome responded, Mitch sighed, "Good, now act like your normal selves..."

We all exited the room and both my friends plopped onto the couch. "Hey Kat." She looked up at me, I could still see the swollenness in her eyes. "Yeah?" She croaked, she cleaned her throat and let out another 'yeah' much better than her last one.

"You can sit, it's alright..." She sat down and looked at the white carpet, how could I make her feel better?

"Hey Kat," She looked up at me, still, red was around her eyes. Now I feel like a terrible person.

"Do you want to do something?" She had a faint smile spread across her face. "I guess, what do you want to do?" I smiled a grin, "We could uh-" "You guys could make out!" Adam exclaimed, I turned and gave him a look.

"Adam!" "What?" I sighed and pulled Adam back into the kitchen. "Biggums! Really, I want her to have a better friendship with me than to have you come along and say 'you two could make out'! He looked at me and began to smile. "Dude, listen, I know you like her and everything, maybe just give her a couple of days and see how she _really _is."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, I smiled as I began to think. "Did he _really _just say that?!" I shoved Adam and we both began to laugh. "Listen, just... lay low for a couple of day's alright big's?" Adam nodded as we both walked out to see Kathryn smiling and laughing a Jerome trying to balance spoons on his head.

"Biggums, what are you doin!" Jerome looked up at me and all the spoons he had balanced on his head fell to the floor. "Aww no!" We all laughed as Jerome picked the spoons up.

I walked over to Kathryn, who her eyes relaxed and weren't red, and she smiled. "You feel better?" "Better than better." I smiled at how she was funny... in most ways.

"Hey Mitch, can you balance spoons on your face?" I looked at her with a look like If-I-can-really-balance-spoons-on-my-face look.

"Uh, no..." She smiled as we all looked at Adam who got from his place on the couch and took a spoon along with him. He slowly, but carefully placed the spoon on his head.

"The holy spoon...- "SPOON ATTACK!" He singfully said, but that was cut off from Jerome picking up the spoon and throwing it the Adam's face.

"Ow! Man! Why you do dat?" Adam said as he rubbed his cheek. "I don't know, I thought it would be funny!" We all laughed at how Jerome threw the spoon at Adams face.

"My god Jerome, you'll never change!" I said as he smiled, "_Well duh, I know that_!"

**so I'm starting a romance story between GermanyxOC story thats with Hetalia and thats how come I didn't update the last couple of days so when I update it, i'll let you guys know!**

**And I have seen that people want a sky and Cry OC romantic story so at least It won't be so weird writing a SkyxOC because he's single now... so i'll be on the works with it!**

**And I have updated the story as you guys can tell from this chapter, I'm trying to make the character like them real selves and it's pretty hard for a beginner like me :/. So If you can give me tips on how to make them like them real selves PLEASE TELL ME! I don't want Kathryn to be a Mary Sue any more ;( **


	6. Chapter 6 Sickness

**maybe became sad after not writing for the story...**

**LETS START UP AGAIN SHALL WE?!**

[Kathryn's POV]

_I sat in my bed, my nose drowsy, my head spinning around in circles, and my non-stopping sneezing..._

_I had the flu..._

I could see my phone vibrate on my nightstand, I paused Supernatural and picked up the phone, I tapped the green phone and weakly said "Hello?"  
"KATHY!" I almost jumped out of my bed, "What is wrong with you, it's six in the moring and your acting like it's in the afternoon!?"  
"Kathy, listen, I heard about your sickness, are you alright?" I raised an eyebrow, "Hm, lets see, drowseyness, headaches, non-stop sneezings. Yeah, I think i'm fine."

"Okay good!" I sighed Veronica can REALLY be an idiot sometimes. "Just kidding, anyways, you should get a flu shot."  
I chuckled, i'm not the type of person for needles...

"Veronica, listen, first; you know I don't like needless. Second, I don't trust the flu shots. Third! I will NEVER get a flu shot."  
I could hear Veronica sigh, "Kathy, the thing that really makes me hate about you, is that you NEVER take any percausions!"  
I held my nose so I wouldn't have one of my sneezing wars.

"So... that makes me's the non goodie goodie? Veronica, listen, I'm not a goodie goodie, I'm just trying to be the better person than the man that stole my life." I could hear Veronica's dog barking in the backround.  
"Raven! Heel!" Then the barking subsited. "Anyways, I heard, or seen, that you and that famous YouTuber... BajanCanadian have been getting together... Is that true?" "What?! No- No way!"

"Yeah right... anyways I have to go, i've got to work- WAIT! Kathy, why don't you work-"  
Then I could hear the phone's ever lasting beep. Wow, if she wanted to know SO bad on why I don't work, then why did she hang up?  
"I should probably call Mitch, see how he's doing..." I thought to myself, I dialed Mitch's number and I could hear the same beeps with Veronica's call.

"Yellowa?" "Mitch, is that you?" "No, its Patrick."  
I laughed slightly, "Wow Mitch, I didn't know you where a sea star?" "Yeah, I found that out when I was hitting ocean puberty!" He laughed histaricly as I sat there puzzled, "Um... okay? Anyways, how's everybody doing?"

"Uh, Jason officaly hates you, no litaliry, HATES YOU!" "Why?" "Becuase you made him sick."  
I could hear someone in the back round. "IF SHE DOSEN'T APOLOGIZE, I'M GONNA THROW PEANUTS AT HER!"  
We sat the together in silence, what a nice akward silence... lovely...

"Anyways, so I hope you get better, I have to go and get ready for a live stream."  
"Alright, tell Jason I'm sorry."  
He agreed as we both hung up, lovely, what another day of sneezing, and headaches...

**Kathryn: Hello... Geekers, TheGeekyWriter, Erin, is not avalable for right now so she told me to tell you guys this note...**

***Ahem* **_To the fellow Geekers, I am super sorry for not updating for the past week, due to the fact that I was sick, had snow coming down in the south where I live, and had a huge projects to do. At least this chapter had to involve something better than nothing, I have offically gotten over my cold and I will prepare to write a SkyDoesMinecraftxOC (Kathryn:Yay!) a CryoaticxOC story and a ASFJeromexOC (Kathryn: which will include me and my friend in it...) and some otehr stories as well. Please make sure to go to my YouTube channel to see where and what I am watching, go to my tumblur for fanart (if your intrested) and that counts for Devianart as well..._  
_So tommorow, we will not focus much on Kathryn (Kathryn: aww) But mostly on Mitch and Team Crafted._  
_So to end this note, I will say my fellow goodbyes and return TOMMOROW!_

_TheGeekyWriter._

**Okay so from that note, you guys could tell TheGeekyWriter was super busy this past week, so to kick it off, she will write a 2,000+ story on tommorows chapter, if possable, so keep your guys eye's on her page for the SkyDoesMinecraft and Cryoatic... I think she told me that she would start on teh Cryoatic one first, I forgot but bye!**

**OH DON'T FORGET TO LIKE THE STORY AND FOLLOW AND PM HER AND R&R AN-**  
**Le me: OKAY THEY GET IT, NOW GET OUT OF HERE!**


	7. Chapter 7 News

**Okay so I had finished EVERYTHING on my list...**

**YESH I GOT THE FILES BACK WHOOHOO!**

**LETS GETS THIS STARTEDS SHALLS WE'S?**

"Okay doods, If you guys like the video, don't forget to slap dat like button and I'll see you guys later!"

I turned off my recording, after five hours of recording, I felt like poop.

"Ugh! Jerome, get me some Malk!" "I don't think we have malk but I can get you some milk."

"You know what I mean!" I hopped off the spinning chair and plopped onto my bed... the sweet feeling of a matres and...

Milk on my FACE!

"Oh... sorry bro..." I looked up at him and sighed, "Jerome, you really need to learn on how to mature..."

"Sorry- WAIT! You act like a kid too!" I pushed him, "Nah, i'm a mature man..." I stretched out as Jerome walked out, "Yeah Yeah, Mature my a-" Then a rant began to pound at the door.

"Who's that?" We both walked out of my room and trotted down stairs, it wasn't from the front door, but the back door. Jerome grabbed his metal baseball bat.

"Dood, what if that could be Adam or Jason?" He ignored me and opened the door...

It was Kathryn...

"Kat?" I took the bat threw it onto the wood table. "What's wrong?" "Veronica... she, when I went to her apartment, she wasn't there, and her place looked like a mess!"

"I gestured her in and leaned up against the wall." "But your si-" "I don't care if i'm sick, she's my best friend and if she's missing... who know's what will kill me..."

I grabbed the tissue box and handed it to her, she weakly took it and blew her nose. "Thanks." She responded.

"Wait, so who's this, Veronica girl?" Jerome cupped his hands, I looked at him, "Jerome, this is serious, no time for "whos this Veronica girl" business!" I looked back at Kathryn.

"So when did you go to see her?" "Thirty minutes ago. When I saw she wasn't home, I freaked out."

I looked to the floor and then to Jerome. "Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" He nodded, "Yeah..." Kathryn looked confused... then she knew what had happen to her friend.

"No... no- That can't be..." I could see the anger flush in her face...

Why did it have to be her abductors?

{Later on...}

{Kathryn's POV}

I sat in the police station for almost three hours... I couldn't deal with my only best friend being abducted...

"Ms. Johnson? We would like to speak with you."

I got up from my seat, I walked into the room where they would ask questions...

I remember this place...

"Sweetheart, tell me, what did he do to you?" I was the age of 14 when I escaped that hell hole.

But I didn't speak, I was given to foster parents and a warm and safe home. But the feelings still lingered in me, he's the one who made me not want to have any interactions with boys like kissing or holding hands...

"Ms. Johnson, when was the last time you saw Veronica Roth?" "Well I didn't see her... but she called me about my sickness, and then she wanted to ask me why I don't have a job, and then the line cut... I was an Idiot for not realizing in time..."

"Ms. Johnson, you shouldn't be hard on yoursel-" "I should be! I should've listen to my parents, I should've not played in the street, I shouldn't have the freedom that I have now, I should rot in a hole like I was supposed to!"

I practiced spewed out all of my feelings, It felt good getting them out, but they didn't I just stood there, not crying, not bawling just... angry. Angry at the man who stole my life and now my friends.

"Ms. Johnson, you need to calm down and sit." She sounded annoyed and scared, I've never really yelled at someone like I just did.

I sat down and faced the ground.

[Mitch's POV]

Jerome, Adam, and I just looked at Kathryn, how she let her anger out like that. From the past month we have known her, she was really nice, didn't complain about anything...

But I think she needs too, she has been so stuffed in a sewer, she had no interactions with anybody but 'him.'

I stood up and looked at my friend, she just ignored the lady.

Then I saw her say something and then just saw Kathryn get up and leave. When she walked out, I grabbed her by her and and I could feel the wind blow between her and me.

"Let me go!" She walked away in a furious manner. I couldn't belive what had just happened, one moment she's sad, and then the next you bring up her abductor, she gets furious... I can understand that she wanted to become a better person than the man that took her life... but to get drastically mad... something tells me that this is more serious than what she told me...

[Back at team crafted house...]

I laid on the couch I was sleeping on for now, since we are still getting stuff from my home. I looked up at the ceiling, I wonder how Kat's friend is? Is it even her abductor, is it even true that her friend was abducted?

I sighed and pressed the circle to my Iphone, I tapped the code in and went to my contacts, I pressed Kat's number and heard only the beeps and then the operator.

I then sighed once more and got up from the couch, I trotted to the elevator and pressed the button to go down. Heck, I was to lazy and bummed out to go down the stairs.

Once I got downstairs, Adam, Jason, Jerome, Ty, Quentin, and Ian where all focused on the T.V. This was beginning to get serious, they where watching the news! We hardly ever watch this, but this began to get to me.

"Hey guys, what's going on..." I trailed off, Ian turned around. "We where just about to get you, um... this has to do with Kat's friend."

I sat down and looked at the T.V. "_Today, detectives, Drew and Cojang have looked into reports about a missing girl, she is in her mid twenties, with blonde hair and blue eyes, last reports shown that she was last calling her friend, Kathryn Johnson, and then the line cut._

_detectives Drew and Cojang will be with us now._

"_The evidence we found in her apartment where shattered glass with blood, and then when come over here..."_ Detective Cojang walked over to the shattered window. "_If you look down, you can see how the ladder went down, we belive that the suspect jumped down with the v_ictim."

_"Thank you detectives Cojang and Drew, Nancy, back to you_." Adam shut down the T.V. "Oh my god, he jumped down the window?! How?!" Quentin exclaimed, I ran quickly upstairs to get my phone, when I called back Kat's number, she didn't pick up.

This began to worry me.

[The Man...}

The man who took Kathryn sat in his cell with his friends, his head was shaved and had tattoo's all over it, she smirked and looked at the T.V.

"Good work little brother, good work..."

**OH MY SNAPPY SNUE! So maybe It was teh man who stole Kathryn's life or his brother, which I have to state, it's gona get good and complicated the next couple of chapters, then it's gonna get sad around chapter 11, 12, IDK I FORGOT WHAT CHAPTER I WAS DOIN!**


	8. Chapter 8 evidence

**Okie Dokie, lets get this started! Now, I had some things in mind that I thought would make you guys cry, MAYBE! IDK! But that wont happen until chapter 11, or 12, maybe even sooner than you think?**

**SO LETS START!**

I ran to the car, I could see Adam running after me. "Mitch, wait!" I stopped in my tracks. "Adam... I-I can't see Kathryn's friend get abducted, and then Kathryn again!" "Mitch, maybe she didn't, you have to stop harping around Kathryn!"

"Maybe because I love her! I love her so much that even though we've know eachother for a month, she actully makes a diffrence in my life!" I harshly pulled on the car latch and swung the door open making my way to Kathryn's house.

When I got to her door, I knocked franticly, she didn't awnser. "Kathryn!" I shouted, but no response. I opened the door to see everything scattered, sharded.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Oh no, great-" "Mitch?" I turned around to see Kathryn standning with food bags.

"Oh, I thought you..."

[Kathryn's POV]

I felt his arms wrap around me. "Uh, Mitch, are you okay?" he looked down at me, "Yes, i'm sure." He looked worried. He relesed me as I looked around. "What happened?" "I don't know, it was like this when I walked in, and then I thought-."

He stopped and looked at me, I looked down and lowerd my eyes.

"Sorry, here, let me help you." He grabbed the bags and walked over to my kitchen counter, I kneeled down and saw a cracked picture of my dead german sheaperd, King, with me as a 14 year old.

"Kat? Are you okay?" I laid the craked glass frame on the messy corner of the couch and looked around, files, posters, my couch! Everything was destroyed!

"I um... I-I can't saying anything but 'wow." I could see the moodness behindhis light brown eyes.

"Kat, i'm sorry this happened to you." I shook my head, first my friend, now my apartment!?

"Mitch just... just don't worry about it, okay?" He shook his head, "No, I can't, if I don't worry, who knows what's going to happen to you..."

Mitch was right, the last person to worry about me was Veronica. In all truth, she was like an older sister I never got, she helped me reconnect to the world, make friends and most of all...

be myself...

"Kat?" I heard a knock to the door, I carefully stepped arounf the debre and opened the door, I saw detective's Drew and Cojang. " , we have some news for you." I listened carefully, a million things running through my head. "Yes?"

Detective Drew pulled out a picture that was folded. She faced it towards me, "We did a little investigating around the sewers you described to us when you where abducted, and..." She sighed, "Maybe this will toggle your memory." She showed me the picture of the place I grew up in, the blood splattered on the wall, the chains, the knifes and whip... everything was coming clear, then I saw a navy blue pea coat.

"That's Veronica's! She always wore that!" " , we don't have that comfirmed but... do you remember where you where held?" I looked back at Mitch, then back at the law.

"Yes, I do."

[Mitch's POV]

I went home after Kathryn went with the detectives to the sewers, I didn'thave a good feeling about it, and I felt scared for her. Should I? Should I be worried about a girl i've only known for a month? I got up from the couch and walked over to the fridge. I pulled out sour milk and looked at it.

"Nice... Jerome you forgot to pick up 'malk' again!" Trying to make me feel better, but I didn't...

"Well you know what- Mitch... what's wrong?" Jerome came up to me and placed a friendly hand on my shoulder.

"It's just that... that I don-" "Oh come on Mitch, just because of one little mishapen, you are SO in comfort of her-" He stopped when I made my face no one ever saw.

"Jerome..." I breathed heavily, "Why do you guys hate her so much?!" "Mitch, we don't hate her...it's just that... she brought ALOT of drama here." I puffed air.

"Drama? The only drama she brought was her story and her friend, that's it, nothing else!" I shook my head and grabbed the sour milk and splashed it in Jerome's face.

I walked outside and sat down on the concrete chair.

_Why do people hate her?_

**OKAY so after this chapter, i'm going to cut on the drama, and todays chapter was inspired by this stupid guy that was a spammer and was all like "U LIKE SKYDOESMINECRAFT **** U! kinda deal so I was a smartbrain and reported him, 5 hours later, I got an email saying "sory" DUDE, HOW'S "SORRY" GOING TO CUT THAT YOU SAID FOUL LAUNGUGE TO A 12 YEAR OLD! so... anyways I don't care for spammers, but my friend said "OH IMA GONNA FIND HIS ADRESS AND KILL HIM!" Ahh I'm glad I have friends who care for me :)**


	9. Chapter 9 She finds out

**So I was thinking... I HAVENT EVEN UPDATED SINCE LAST MONTH! So where gonna continue from where we where, and if you guys are beginning to follow me, or have, I have just began another story with The Wolf Among Us, it's going smooth, and I am officially looking into writing a...**

**SkyDoesMinecraftXReader :) I know, I just made someones day *Hehe* [Coming April 2014]**

**CryoaticXReader [Coming July 2014]**

**ASFJeromeXReader [early September 2014]**

**I know those dates are kinda long but you have to put some math into it that this story will take a pretty long time, now, you guys are probably all like, "Why are you giving them dates if you don't even know when your going to finish them?!" Well, I have a plan of pre-writing the chapters and sending them off!**

**Cool right, so the chapters I am posting are actually pre written so...**

**LETS BEGIN!**

Kathryn sat on the wooden bench in the Police Station, her best friend was missing, she was being a total jerk... to everyone...

_to Mitch._

She sighed, "What am I going to do?"

_Kat's [POV]_

I shook my head, I wish Mitch was here, I guess people could say that I was being selfish for my own self but, I'm a single girl who just wants to be with people.

"Ms. Johnson," I looked up at the police and stood up. "Yes?"

I could tell this wasn't going to be good...

[Mitch's POV]

I ran into the Police Station, I just received a disturbing phone call...

"Kat!" I turned the corner to see Kathryn in a room sobbing, I clenched my teeth, she found out.

I wanted to make my way in, but I was stopped one of the officers. "Sorry sir, you cannot enter." "I know her, and her friend, I just received a phone call." I could tell the officer grew annoyed.

"Sir, you cannot enter!" "But-" He grabbed my arm and threw me into a chair.

After an hour of sitting, I didn't even realize that Kathryn left already. I got up and proceeded out of the building.

When the cool winter air blew through my face, I saw Kathryn sitting on one of the steps, she had a cup of coffee steaming next to her.

"Kathryn?" She didn't look up, she just looked at the same place.

I sat down next to her, I saw her red, puffy eyes.

"Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine, everybody always tells me that." She had some attitude behind that comment.

"So you heard?" "Yeah, her head was decapitated, her arms, and her legs." She closed her eyes.

"Be lucky that wasn't you." I responded, I wanted to wrap my arm around her shoulder but knew that she wouldn't like it.

"Are you serious, I would've given my life for my friend!" She looked at me, for the past week she has been under so much stress.

"Kat, you where in the same mess." At least I got out! I actually found my way out but my friend didn't, she died! And she was supposed to get married next week Mitch! How am I going to explain this to her fiancé?"

At that point, i felt like she had a point, Kathryn did get out while her friend didn't...

"Mitch, I just... man..." I could feel her voice crack into a small cry. I then took my chances and wrapped my arm around Kathryn's shoulder.

"Don't cry, save them for a different time." I think I said that too bad...

"I should, I lost the only family member I actually thought was a real sister!" She buried her face into my jacket.

I felt bad now, ever since I met her she has been in so much pain...

"I think we should get home." She nodded as I helped her up.

When I pulled up onto her street, I looked at Kathryn, who looked out the window.

"Hey, Kat... um, maybe we can go out and get some lunch tomorrow or something like that?"

"No, I can't, I will be busy with planning the funeral and paying my bills.

I sighed, I unlocked the door lock and she stepped out and walked to the door, I saw her swing the door open and look at me.

She walked back, and this time, she walked over to my side of the car.

"Mitch," "Yeah?" She took my hand, "Thank you for being a really sweet friend." She placed a small peck on my cheek and quickly proceeded into her apartment complex, I touched the tender spot on where she kissed me...

**Im SO sorry this was late AND short, I just wanted to do something extremely quick so you guys would get a good point on what the next chapter is going to be. Which is going to be pretty long.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Funeral

**OMG guys! I am SO sorry for not updating the past couple of days, we had a black-out for 3 DAYS! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW COLD I GOT, I EVEN GOT SICK FROM IT! and to top it off, my stupid neighbors where CELEBRATING THAT BRANCHES WHERE FALLING DOWN! I am SO glad they dont read fanfiction... maybe they do but there really retarted people, because WHOO you guys should probably hold me back from trying to slap them... also we had an earthquake the following day...**

**so anyways, enough about my neighbors, lets begin the chapter with a... meh, sad begining...**

Kathryn's POV

I sat on one of the benches in the Funeral home, god, did I feel bad about them losing Veronica, she was a good person... I hate to see her dead, but it was life, you lose someone, it kills you...

_literally..._

I took a deep breath as I turned my head, two weeks of planning a funeral and it tore everybody up, Veronica's parents and I did most of the planning, even though I didn't have a job, I received money from youtube and that swept away my vacation plans...

But it was worth it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to honor a woman who died from a horrifying death, we have seen her spirit go into the brights of heavan and shine us down below. Today, we honor, Veronica Roth."

I heard sniffles and cry's, Mitch told me to save the tears for another day... and he was right.

I sighed and let the tear trickle down my face, I sucked it all back up and breathed again.

"We will now have Kathryn Johnson come to the stand to give a speech." The priest stepped down as I stood up and walked to the podium.

I cleared my throat, "Two weeks ago, we had lost a dear person in our life, a good friend of mine who I felt like like was more than a friend, a sister. She helped me reconnect to the world and be the person who I am today, back then, she did awful things to her body, but wanted to make it up to herself by making friends and helping people she loved the most.

Now to this day, she had been a better person to everyone and made an impact to society.

This was in honor of Veronica Roth."

I heard clapping, I've never made a speech before, and It felt good. They just randomly came to mind, man, I'm a good talker!

I stepped down and happened to look to the main doors, I saw Mitch, he was wearing a black tuxedo...

Why did he come?

Mitch walked up to me and helped me down.

I began, "Mitch, why are you here?" "Because I felt bad for being an awful friend to you." "Mitch, no, I was the awful friend."

We both looked at each other and sat down.

"I'm serious Mitch, why did you come?" "I just told you... do you want the real awnser?" I nodded, but then I relized that this is the funeral that Veronica's parents and I planned for, so I whispered in Mitch's ear that It should wait until the service was over.

[2 hours later]

Outside in the parking lot of St. Charles funeral home, Mitch and I leaned up against my white gram pre, I couldn't see Veronica be reincarnated and set on fire... they allowed it for her and myself, but we all refused, I still wonder why did they give us permission?

"So... you want to come over to my place later or..." Mitch trailed off and I could realize it, well, I think I knew why...

[Mitch's POV]

When I saw her remove her black jacket to show pale arms, and a white tank top, I stopped, No! Don't, that means I want her and... okay maybe I should just shut up...

And I said that out loud...

"Mitch? Are you okay?" "Uh... oh yeah I'm fine." I smiled, trying to avoid the fact that I almost just thought dirtty, which I NEVER do!

Okay maybe sometimes...

"Do you want to go out and get some lunch or..." Kat asked, I looked at her and smiled. "Uh, sure yeah... I'd like that." I took her hand and she didn't refuse like the last time I wanted to take her hand.

"You know, before we go, do you want to go down to the beach?" She smiled even more and agreed.

Yay!

[At the beach]

After 20 minutes, we sat on the beach and looked out to everybody who was there, which was like nobody.

"When was the last time you came to the beach? It seems like never." Oh shoot...

"Thats because I never came... its so beautiful." said in a sarcastic way, I'm guessing she's trying to get over the whole "abduction" thing but if I where in her shoes, I wouldn't be able to... it must've been hard for her, living with a stranger that did things to her...

I took her hand in mine, I had to hold that soft skin because I felt the pain she had to go through, I brought It closer to my mouth and kissed the back of her hand.

She looked at me and I looked at her, she then blushed and smiled! I guess this Bajan did the right thing!

"Mitch... why did you kiss my hand?" "Because I wanted to." She gave me a I-don't-think-so look.

"Okay fine... I just thought about it on how you lived with that bastard and... I just thought that if you needed a resurging kiss, it would make you feel better."

She smiled at me and and shook her head, "Mitch, your one funny guy... I know you love me, Adam and Jerome keep telling me it when I visit."

Adam... Jerome... I think i'm gonna have to talk to those two...

"Ah man, you found out."

I smiled back at her even more, the erge to just keep my head away from her... yeah.

"Mitch, I have a question, I know it seems wrong in all to ask but... did you ever have a girlfriend?"

I looked down at Kat and she looked up at me, "Yeah, I did but... we really didn't see eye to eye so we both decided to drop the relationship."

"Oh..." Kat trailed off, I shook the lingering feeling off and smiled.

"But at least I have made new friends, am I right?" "Yeah."

She friendly punched me in the arm, and I gladly took it.

**DAWWWWAWAWA THAT WAS so cute...**


	11. Chapter 11 IM BACK!

**HEY GUYS! IM NOT DEAD! I apologize for being a bad writter and not writing for this wonderful story! I have had to take exams and write pre-chapters for my upcoming stories, I have been very active with the writing and that even one of my stories that I wrote for school is on display in the schools library! So I will begin this horrible shocked begining! **

Kathryn sat in shock as she sat wide eyed at her laptop. "It's gone... everything, is gone." "Whats gone?" Mitch asked his best friend as he handed her a cup of iced coffee. "The... channel..." "WHICH ONE NOW?!" "Mine... I don't kno-" Kathryn's phone rang as she picked it up, it was an email. She pressed the power button and tapped in her code, revealing her email that had addressed...

Dear Kathryn, I am, and still, one of your biggest fans on YouTube, and when I heard about your channel, I freaked out. So I went into some reasearch that when your channel was deleted, everybody was at war. At first I was confused, because I read that someone hacked into your account and deleted your channel. For a granet, I thought that was fake, knowing about your passed friend; maybe that you wanted to stop. BUT I figured out that you would not stop your channel because of that, sure, you maybe wanted a break, I get that... but the fandom WAS right, I took a class in highschool about computer and source codes, I had no plans on hacking into the persons account, but I knew who that person was...

Name: EpicBazingaDude101

I had also read on his email that he wanted to report you for brining up too much of your personal life. I have reported this person several times for you to get back our entertainment, you. :) Sincerly, ASFJerome

"JEROME?!" Mitch scoffed and leaned forward so that both his cheek and Kathryn's met. "Dat man... he-" "IS AWESOME!" Kathryn smiled in relif knowing that someone she knew... but maybe this was a stranger... "Wait, before we celebrate, we should ask Jerome if even DID this Mitch." Mitch nodded in agreement, as spoken, Jerome came trotting down the stairs and began singing 'Let it go.'

"Dude, shut up." "Aw okay... hey, whats that?" Kathryn spun around and shown her phone to Jerome, who grabbed the device. "Oh yea! I wanted to tell you about that..." Mitch sighed, "Biggums, I understand that where best buds, but you could've told us WITHOUT an email... you almost freaked me out thinking that Kat was being stalked on the internet." Jerome chuckled slightly, "Mitch, we all know that I have a peculiar way of sending someone a note..." Mitch shook his head and looked back at Kathyrn, who began, "The bad thing is that one: my channel is still deleted, and two: people are starting wars!" Mitch put a reasuring hand on Kathryn's shoulder, "Where going to get it back, I promise."

Kathryn smiled, "Thanks Mitch," Adam strolled in smiling, he pulled the string that led to the poper exploding. "Well look at these two love birds!" Everybody flintched as Adam bursted out laughing. "Wow you all should've your guys faces!" Adam walked over to the fridge grabbing a piece of cake from Mitch's birthday last night. "And shouldn't you be out with Dawn?" "Uh... yeah, about that..." "Bro... don't tell me!"

Jerome's jaw went straight down, looking at his curly- haired friend. "Yeah we broke up..." Everybody else's jaw went down, making the atmosphere quiet and awkaward...

Then the sound of a flush and Ian's voice screamed out,

"Aw man the toilet flodded again!" Ian shouted as the silence was filled with laughter. "Thanks man for making my beautiful quiet air filled with crap and a toilet!" Adam walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the screw driver, and then running upstairs to help his friend. "So, now that the air was broken, I say we shall order a pizza?" Jerome and Kathryn agreed, making themselves walking into the living room.

"Oh wait, before we order, Kathryn I have to tell you something! It's important!" "What? What I want on my pizza?" Jerome chuckled as he pulled Kathryn back into the kitchen. "Jerome, what's going on?" "Kat, ever since uh... you know who died, Mitch every single night keeps telling me that he wants to make the next step on you!" Jerome shouted in a whisper. Kathryn's heart pounded as she heard the news... Mitch? No... he wouldn't ask me out, i'm too... dorky for him... "Jerome, please tell me this is just another one of your jokes." Jerome shook his head as Kathryn's smile grew wider, Yep... this is not a dream...

"Yo! We need five bucks for the ti- what's going on?" "Nothing..." Jerome walked out of the room to only step back as he threw his hands up in the air, at the door way was Adam covered in crap. "This. Is. The. Worst. Day. Of. My. LIFE!" The room was filled with laughter as Adam walked to the sink and pulled his shirt off, leaving a small in mark of a six pack. "Way to go Adam, first you get dumped, then you get dumped with crap, congrats; your life was completed!" The room got silent as everyone pathetically looked at Ty who just walked into the doorway. "Nice, i'm surprised you didn't go 'WHOA! ADAM'S COVERED IN POOP!" The silence was then filled with silent chuckles. "Nah, those kinda of reactions are overrated for me..."

Ty set down the soda as he removed his hoodie. Mitch leaned up against the counter next to Kathryn and looked down at her, who then looked up at Mitch and smiled. "Hey, maybe tonight you might want to stay over?" Kathryn's heart beated faster, "Uh...sure, I guess..." Then, our favorite Mudkip walked in. "Holy cow! Adam, I didn't know you dropped you IPhone again!" The room was then filled in with more laughter. "Haha haha very funny! NO! Ian clogged the toilet... again..." "Again?" Kathryn asked as she looked to Adam.

"Yeah, when we where back in grade school, we where in the bathroom and then Ian had the honor of getting us introble..." Ian smirked as he grabbed some towels and rubbed his hands off. "At least we had our fun." "Yeah, my fun of getting my face yelled at by my parents." Adam shouted at his friend. The door knocked, "PIZZA!" Jerome screamed as he snatched the five out of Mitch's hand, who jerked his head back at the sudden movement from his friend, before Kathryn could make another step; Mitch grabbed her hand. "Hey, after dinner, can we go down to the docks... together... alone." Oh crap, Mitch wanted to tell her today?! "Uh, sure, yeah that sounds nice...

_ I would like that..."_

** SO even though this is short, it's better than nothing, and come to expect the next chapter to be REALLLY shocking... not like the oh-I-want-to-marry-you but it will make you actually go OMG REALLY?! So... again I apologize and yeah! Goodbye my fellow Geekers!**


End file.
